


The Sound of Drums

by NarcissusTea



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissusTea/pseuds/NarcissusTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and John replay the phone scene from The Sound of Drums after the cameras stop rolling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Drums

**Author's Note:**

> Originally submitted to silencingthedrums on Tumblr. RPS is not my usual, and it's pure smut. This scene popped into my head and wouldn't go away, so I decided to share. Incidentally, I wrote a lot of it while listening to the Tron soundtrack, and now associate it with slash. Oops.

What a day it had been. What a week. Shooting for television was always gruelling, but today had seemed interminable. John knew that was because he’d been distracted all day by the thought of what awaited him after they finished rolling, and he could finally go back to his trailer. Of course he knew he couldn’t just rush back; he had to make it look casual. Still acting, even off the set. Word travels fast, he knew, and they would be caught sooner or later. It would be worth it, though.

He opened the door to his trailer and stepped inside, allowing his eyes to adjust to the difference in light. It was already dark out, but he didn’t flip the switch beside him. After a moment, he closed the door and walked further into the room, lit only with the street lights filtering in through the trailer windows and casting strange shadows against the walls.

“I’m here,” a voice murmured from behind him and he turned into David’s waiting arms, heart pounding.

“Doctor ...” John breathed as his lips met David’s, their hands running all over each other. As they kissed, David led John towards the couch, walking backwards and kissing him intently. All John could think about all day was David’s lips on his, touching him, running his fingers through that hair, the smell of his skin. That scene on the phone had seemed to take forever to shoot, and all he’d wanted to do was this.

“Master,” David whispered between kisses. He grabbed the other man’s hips and ground them together, showing John just how glad he was to see him.

“Mmm, I like it when you use my name,” John said as he began to unbutton David’s shirt, kisses following his fingers down David’s chest as he undressed his lover. David moaned as John bit his nipple, grabbing the back of the other man’s head, finding enough hair to pull. He forced John’s head up again for another bruising kiss, and then turned them both, pushing John into a sitting position on the couch.

“You chose it. Psychiatrist's field-day,” David said as he undid his belt buckle and slacks. He smiled wickedly down at John, whose eager hands had taken over and were already stroking David’s erection.

“As you chose yours,” said John, lips parting and taking David into his mouth. He sucked and licked, one hand on the shaft and the other tracing patterns around David’s hip bones. David grabbed John by the hair again, thrusting into John’s mouth, making those little sounds of pleasure that aroused John so much. John sucked harder, then pulled away and looked up at David, smirking. “’The man who makes people better.’ How sanctimonious is that?”

David growled and pushed John down. The couch wasn’t long enough for even one person to lie down on properly, but David pinned John beneath him and began to remove his clothes. He distracted John with kisses, lips moving over jaw line, ear lobe, down the side of his neck, collar bone, shoulder, up his throat and as their mouths met again, David had managed to loosen John’s trousers enough to stroke his cock, pressing his own erection alongside it.

“So ... Prime Minister then?” David said, his voice husky as he nipped John’s neck and rocked his hips rhythmically against John’s.

“I know,” moaned John, trying to take David’s shirt off the rest of the way. “It's good, isn't it?” He moaned again as he felt David’s hands moving lower.

“Who are those creatures?” David asked, shrugging his shirt off and dropping it on the floor. He rose and grabbed John’s slacks by the waistband and belt, and yanked them down and off. “'Cause there's no such thing as the Toclafane, that's just a made-up name, like the Bogeyman.” Their eyes locked as David began to stroke John’s cock. John’s eyes closed and his mouth opened with pleasure.

“Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids? Back home ... where is it, Doctor?” he whispered.

“Gone.” David bent over John and slowly licked the head of John’s cock, drawing out a gasp. David’s tongue felt so hot, so good.

“How can Gallifrey be gone?” John asked, his voice shaky.

“It burnt,” David said, kissing the shaft, one hand moving between John’s legs and tracing around his balls.

“And the Time Lords?”

“Dead. And the Daleks, more or less. What happened to you?” John moaned as David took him into his mouth again.

“The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War,” John said, watching David’s mouth on his cock through half-lidded eyes. David was trying to get him to flub his line. He was sucking so hard and doing that thing with his tongue ...“I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me, because I was so scared.”

“I know,” David said and they locked eyes again. John sat up, taking his shirt off and dropping it next to David’s.

He smiled knowingly up at his lover, beckoning him down onto the couch again. Their naked bodies pressed together, mouths pressed together, cocks pressed together. They rolled but managed to stay on the couch, leaving John on top. He turned and reached into a small wooden box on the ledge above the couch, taking out a condom.

“All of them?” he asked as he ripped open the package and rolled the condom over his erection. He stroked himself for a moment, looking down at David. “But not you, which must mean ...”

David lifted his knees and parted his legs, and John positioned himself on the couch and slowly pushed his way into his lover. David cried out, his eyes rolling back.

“I was the only one who could end it,” David gasped between shuddering breaths. ”And I tried, I did, I tried everything!”

“What did it feel like, though?” John growled, pushing harder until he was all the way inside. “Two almighty civilizations burning. Tell me,” he asked as he began to thrust,”how did that feel?”

“Stop it!” David cried, knuckles white as he grasped the couch on either side of his hips, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed.

John thrust harder. “You must have been like God.”

“I've been alone ever since. But not any more. Don't you see, all we've got is each other.” David delivered the line in gasps, between thrusts, his head thrown back.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” John couldn’t help but laugh a little, given their situation.

“You could stop this right now, we could leave this planet and we can fight across the constellations if that's what you want, but not on Earth!” David rushed through the line, ending it with a cry of pleasure.

“Too late,” John gasped, pausing to hold back the tide. He looked down at David, stripes of light through the venetian blinds casting a relief over his pale skin. So beautiful.

“Why do you say that?” breathed David, feeling his pulse racing.

“The drumming,” John said as he grasped David’s cock and began to stroke it rhythmically. “Can't you hear it? I thought it would stop, but it never does. Never, ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Doctor. The constant drumming.”

“I could help you. Please, let me help,” whispered David, moaning as he felt John’s cock twitch inside him. David tensed as pleasure rushed up through him. Too soon. He bit his lip and held on desperately.

“It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen.” John repositioned himself to gain more leverage. “Here come the drums. Here come the drums.” He stroked faster and faster, grunting as he felt David tightening rhythmically around him.

“What have you done? Tell me, how you done this? What are those creatures? Tell me!” David shouted. He closed his eyes and arched his back, moaning.

“Oh look! You're on T.V.” John reached up to the ledge again and turned on the television. David ignored it, locking eyes with John, lips parted.

“Stop it! Answer me.”

“No seriously you're on telly!” John gathered his strength and began to thrust slowly again. “You and your little band, which by the way is ticking every demographic box, so congratulations on that. Look, there you are. You're public enemies numbers one, two and three. Oh and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas, so he won't be getting any help from them. Now go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to your right,” John said, smirking. He took a moment to congratulate himself on getting through the entire speech, and then looked pointedly to David’s right.

David slowly turned his head, his eyes widening and his body stiffening when he saw himself on the screen, legs up, John fucking him. His eyes took a second or two longer to spot the video camera on top of the television, pointed at the couch. “He can see us!” he said, and grabbed his shirt off the floor to throw at the camera and television. It landed partially over the camera, so the image on the set was partially covered by the image of the shirt, rather than by the shirt itself.

“Oooh, you public menace! Better start running. Go on, Run!” John’s thrusts grew faster and he pumped David’s cock in the same rhythm.

“He's got control over everything,” David said, his breath ragged.

“Run Doctor! Run for your life!” John cried, unable to hold back the tide any longer, all clever rhythms lost in a race to fulfillment. “I said, RUN!”

David grabbed John around the hips as they came, John pouring into David and David coming all over his stomach and chest, incoherent sounds reaching a crescendo as pleasure overwhelmed them.

John collapsed onto David, and they lay there in a sticky mess for a while and caught their breath.

“I could do this with you until the end of time,” John whispered against David’s neck.

David could only murmur a wordless agreement.


End file.
